


kitten

by cloudies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudies/pseuds/cloudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For just a second, he swore, Shouyou heard Kenma purr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitten

Whenever they were together, Shouyou would learn new things about Kenma, all of them so endearing it made his heart go all _gwah._ When they hugged at the train station at winter vacation he discovered Kenma’s hair wasn’t any softer than it looked; it was pretty dry. Kenma’s elbows and knees were really dry too. When they got to visit over a long weekend, he noticed that Kenma’s nails were kind of long, like he had claws (he found that out when he accidentally got scratched.) Well, maybe some of those things were only endearing to him, because he loved Kenma.

 

But out of everything, the most _gwah_ discovery was made the week he spent at Kenma’s over the summer, when he was a second year. Shouyou was awake first, his boyfriend with his face smushed into his pillow and no sign of consciousness near. Shouyou looked at Kenma for a bit, eyes wide with a bit of adoration but mostly excitement because Kenma was bringing them to see a movie that day at a huge theatre and it was like, a real date.

 

The physical person he was, he scooted forward a bit and rested his forehead on Kenma’s shoulder. He took a couple deep breaths. He was getting excited and twitchy and he didn’t want to wake him up, but he also didn’t want to get out of bed because Kenma was really cute when he slept. Well, he’s cute always, Shouyou thought, but this time it was very noticeable.

 

So he stayed there, and eventually started lightly touching the top of Kenma’s neck where his hairline started. There, his skin was really soft, and it made Shouyou’s stomach all bubbly and his face turn pink.

 

He moved his index finger slightly, so it was making small circles. _Ooooh,_ he thought, _I hope Kenma never wakes up. I could do this forever. Wait, no, we can’t go to the movies if he doesn’t wake up. I - I want him to wake up right now!_

 

And as he made light circles on the hidden part of his boyfriend’s neck, he heard it. For just a second, he swore, Shouyou heard Kenma purr.

 

He took in a very quick breath in surprise. Out of all the different things he noticed about Kenma, this one was the most _gwah,_ it wasn’t even that, it was like _uooh_ and when he hit a toss perfectly and everyone told him good job and for a second he was an ace. What was cuter than that, a boyfriend that purred?

 

“Do it again!” Shouyou whispered before he could stop himself. And then he hoped that he hadn’t woken Kenma.

 

Too late.

 

His head turned to Shouyou after a few seconds, eyes squeezing then opening, half-shut. His groggy expression was probably pretty ugly, objectively, but -- well, there wasn’t any hiding it, it wasn’t his prettiest face. But Shouyou’d never woken up to anyone like that before, especially not to someone as important to him as Kenma. It was so exciting that Shouyou might have wiggled his feet a little bit under the covers.

 

“...Shouyou?”

 

“You were purring.”

 

Kenma made a face that was half embarrassment and half surprise. “No way.”

 

“But you were! I swear, it was so cute, Kenma…”

 

“Maybe you heard your stomach grumbling. You’re always hungry.” Turning to his nightstand, he got his phone, the first step of each day. “It’s nine-thirty,” he said. “We should probably get up. It takes forty minutes to get to the cinema and the movie starts at one.”

 

“But - can you do the purring thing again? Just one more time.”

 

Kenma sat up, but looking at his tiny boyfriend staring at him like that, he got weak. He lied back down, his shoulder pressed up against Shouyou’s. “I wasn’t. I wasn’t purring.”

 

He wasn’t so sure, though. He remembered one time Kuroo was washing his hair and said that Kenma started dozing off and purring… But then he was brought back to reality by Shouyou continuing, “No, you definitely were.”

 

He closed his eyes again, not thinking about how they had to get ready and eat and take a long train ride to be in time for a movie they were both waiting to see. And he was about to doze off again until a certain someone tucked his head under his chin, the bright soft hair tickling him. He knew what Shouyou was trying to do.

 

“You can’t make me purr.”

 

“I’ll -- I’ll get you to do it again, Kenma. And anyway, I like cuddling with you.” As if to prove his point, he curled in closer.

 

“We have to get ready, or we’ll have to skip lunch.” Kenma pointed out after a few minutes, getting out of bed. The hair really was tickling him, Shouyou’s hand was dangerously close to the soft spot on his neck, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel something building up in his throat.

 

Later on, after they were all together and walking out the door, Shouyou tried touching that soft spot on Kenma’s neck again, and that time he couldn’t deny it.

 

He let out a small purr in response.

 

Shouyou’s eyes lit up. “I knew it! I told you!”

 

Kenma blushed. “No….”

 

“Come on! You heard, I heard it, I bet your neighbours heard it!”

 

“Shouyou, stop… that’s weird….”

 

He pretended to grumble a bit, but then took Kenma’s arm and leaned on him, which kind of defeated it.

 

Later on, hand in hand and Shouyou swinging them, he pointed out, “Kenma, you’re so cute.”

 

And a few seconds later, he answered, “Well, you’re cuter.”

  
It was hard to tell whose face was redder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! have a nice day.


End file.
